kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of Kong
is an RPG/side-scrolling action game. It features several of the people behind Kongregate. __TOC__ Description An action platformer RPG from Nerdook! Lead your party across a randomly generated city, and play the way you want! You can be violent, stealthy, or anything in between. With 96 upgrades, 36 weapons, and a variety of characters, can you save the city from a mysterious villain? Gameplay Even though the game is a side-view platformer, you can walk through all the screens on the ground. Jumping up the platforms only serves to collect items and attack more zombies. You start out with only one character, Jim Greer. You can gain additional characters and characters can be killed, but you can't lose Jim. You can equip any weapons you might have found on a level and they all have different attributes. On each level, you fight your way through the zombies, picking up cash and weapons on the way. If you get low on health, just hide for a bit as the health regenerates. Between levels, cash can be spent on upgrades. In-Game Badges Green Badges *The Genesis - Complete the first zone *Dead Men's Chests - Open a total of 10 chests *Value of Life - Achieve at least 3 Pacifist ratings *Merciless Killer - Get a total of 99 kills *'Collection bonus - Collect all four Green Badges and your characters are no longer removed when killed; you have to kick them manually. Jim is now richer and gains more money from completing levels.' Yellow Badges *Loads of Guns - Collect 20 different weapons *The Usual Suspects - Have a companion in every slot *End of the Road - Complete the final zone *'Collection bonus - Collect all three Yellow Badges and your characters get a 50 HP boost, enemy alert times are reduced by 2 seconds, and you gain additional cash from completing zones.' Red Badges *Upgrade Complete - Purchase all 96 upgrades *War and Peace - Achieve Wipeout and Pacifist ratings in all 12 zones *'Collection bonus - Collect both Red Badges and you unlock Overgrind Mode, where enemies are much tougher and zones are longer!' Upgrades In every zone except the final zone, there are 8 upgrades: 3 equipment upgrades, 2 equippable skills and 3 passive upgrades. Zone 1 Cost: $150 per upgrade *Equipment **Switchblade **Shiv **Brass Knuckles *Equippable Skills **Power Jump **Auto Healing *Passive Upgrades **Kill Bonus +$2 **Syringe +1 **Health +50 Zone 2 Cost: $300 per upgrade *Equipment **Handgun **Wrench **Crowbar *Equippable Skills **Counter Strike **Dermal Plating *Passive Upgrades **Survivor Bonus +$2 **Melee Crit +50% **Melee Resist +5 Zone 3 Cost: $450 per upgrade *Equipment **Machine Pistol **Fire Axe **Cattle Prod *Equippable Skills **Bullet Shield **Speed Reload *Passive Upgrades **Syringe Heal +75 **Ranged Crit +50% **Retain Cash +25% Zone 4 Cost: $600 per upgrade *Equipment **Shotgun **Revolver **Baseball Bat *Equippable Skills **Super Punch **Cloak Trigger *Passive Upgrades **Melee Block +15% **Kill Bonus +$5 **Ranged DMG +10% Zone 5 Cost: $750 per upgrade *Equipment **Submachine Gun **Silenced Pistol **Magnum *Equippable Skills **Canine Friend **Kill Trigger *Passive Upgrades **Health +75 **Ranged Max DMG +10% **Survivor Bonus +$5 Zone 6 Cost: $900 per upgrade *Equipment **Katana **Sawn-off Shotgun **Hunting Rifle *Equippable Skills **Pistol Whip **Electric Punch *Passive Upgrades **Melee Max DMG +20% **Ranged Crit +100% **Syringe +1 Zone 7 Cost: $1050 per upgrade *Equipment **Assault Rifle **Crossbow **Grenade *Equippable Skills **Impact Landing **Bullets Explode *Passive Upgrades **Ranged Resist +10% **Melee Resist +10 **Health +100 Zone 8 Cost: $1200 per upgrade *Equipment **Combat Rifle **Blade Boomerang **EMP Grenade *Equippable Skills **Sneak Attack **Revenge Rush *Passive Upgrades **Ranged Max DMG +15% **Syringe Heal +100 **Melee Crit +100% Zone 9 Cost: $1350 per upgrade *Equipment **Sniper Rifle **Sledgehammer **Booby Trap *Equippable Skills **Auto Hack **Super Reflex *Passive Upgrades **Mutagen Resist **Melee Block +20% **Kill Bonus +$10 Zone 10 Cost: $1500 per upgrade *Equipment **Combat Shotgun **Broadsword **Molotov Cocktail *Equippable Skills **Bio Absorb **Sneak Expert *Passive Upgrades **Ranged Resist +15 **Survivor Bonus +$10 **Health +125 Zone 11 Cost: $1650 per upgrade *Equipment **Rocket Launcher **Minigun **Flashbang *Equippable Skills **Money Boost **Expand Mag *Passive Upgrades **Dodge Bullets **Backstab **Ranged Crit +200% Zone 12 Cost: $1800 per upgrade *Equipment **Power Glove **Gauss Rifle **Flamethrower *Equippable Skills **Mind Hack **Expert Medic *Passive Upgrades **Ranged Max DMG +20 **Retain Cash +50% **Melee Crit +200% Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/nerdook/legends-of-kong |descrip = Earn any 2 badges }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/nerdook/legends-of-kong |descrip = Earn 3 pacifist ratings and 3 wipeout ratings }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/nerdook/legends-of-kong |descrip = Confront and defeat the game's super secret antagonist }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges